Apoyo y Espera
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Desde hace muchos años Jotaro había estado enamorado de Kakyoin viendo sus romances pasar


Jotaro se despertó en medio de la noche con la garganta seca, varias veces le pasaba eso de despertarse sediento, con los labios tan secos que empezaban a picarle, era una noche un tanto calurosa así que estaba en calzoncillos y musculosa. Se levanto y abrió la puerta de su habitación en dirección a la cocina, agarro una lata de cerveza y la abrió normalmente, tenía sueño como para clavarle un cuchillo o una lapicera con la maestría con que lo hacía, posiblemente se sacara un ojo.

Al terminar de tomar suspiro complacido, una cerveza fría era lo mejor que le podía pasar un día como estos, se apoyo en la encimera de la cocina y siguió tomando, llamándole la atención por la luz de la heladera ver en el sillón un mechon sobresaliente de una cabellera peliroja, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a Kakyoin sentado ahí, agarrándose las piernas con la cabeza oculta en sus rodillas.

-Creí que ibas a volver tarde, son las 2 de la mañana recién –no esperaba encontraselo ahí, nisiquiera entendía como había entrado, Kakyoin hacía bastante ruido al volver a casa y esta vez ni se despertó.

-Reimi termino conmigo

Oh

No

Otra vez había pasado

Jojo lo miro con tristeza y se sentó al lado suyo, ofreciéndole la lata de cerveza, moviéndola con sus dedos para llamar su atención, pero el chico solo le dedico una mirada apagada, en la poquita luz que daba la heladera podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos, había estado llorando, y el odiaba verlo llorar.

-Es una idiota- y así era, todos aquellos que lo hicieran sufrir eran unos idiotas, no entendía como existía gente que pudiera rechazar a una belleza como Kakyoin, que supieran lo que es estar con el y lo dejaran ir así como si nada.

-Tu dices eso de todas mis parejas

Jotaro sabía muy bien que no era culpa de Kakyoin, que el solo tenía mala suerte de juntarse con idiotas, por que Kakyoin era perfecto, inteligente, talentoso, responsable, considerado, gracioso, tranquilo…El mejor estudiante de toda la universidad y había gente que aún así lo dejaba, todos caían por sus pies y así el conseguía pareja rápido pero nunca duraban mas de un año, con esta chica había estado unos 6 meses.

-Que paso? –Jotaro estudiante de biología marina, y Kakyoin estudiante de quimíca.

-Dijo que había conocido a alguien más…-aquello lo hizo apretar la lata con furia entre sus dedos, como podía haber cambiado al pelirojo por alguien mas? Que tan mal gusto se puede tener? Cual es el limite de la mente humana a la hora de pensar en una mala decisión? Por que definitivamente dejarlo era una muy mala decisión.

-Una idiota –Dentro de su mente y su lado racional algo el decía que tal vez y solo tal vez Kakyoin podíaaaaaaa no ser tan buena pareja, pero eso era imposible, el lo había visto mil veces con sus novios y novias y habían compartido salidas y momentos juntos y Kakyoin era super considerado y cariñoso, adoraría que lo tomara de la mano y le diera un beso en la mejilla cada tanto como lo hacía con un chico con el que estaba cuando estaban en el mismo grupo de estudios.

Y al moreno le encantaba, su mejor amigo de la secundaria lo encantaba, lo había enamorado luego de unas largas vacaciones en Egipto, no entendía como había caído tan fuerte por el. Kakyoin era hermoso, adoraba el color de sus ojos y la suavidad de su pelo las pocas veces que podía tocarlo, era muy divertido jugar videojuegos y estudiar juntos, el chico lo salvo de repetir el año en secundaria y había hecho el estudio algo ciertamente agradable, tal vez por que su suave voz lo incentivaba a pedirle explicaciones de x materia solamente para escucharla, era muy lindo.

También al ser compañeros de departamento amaba el cómo cocinaba o todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, había dejado de ver sus cercanías o confianzas como algo de lo que enamorarse cada vez más, ya le parecían normales, parte de su convivencia diaria o lo mucho que le podía gustar, pero era un lindo espectáculo verlo en pantaloncitos y musculosa de entre casa, y que luego lo invitara a jugar videojuegos o ver una película, o mismo salir juntos a caminar por la ciudad y el campus.

-Que esta mal conmigo? –susurro el chico ocultando más su cabeza entre sus piernas, su voz de había quebrado y Jotaro temía que estuviera llorando, al chico le dolían mucho las rupturas y no le gustaba verlo llorando por alguien más, le rompía el corazón, le rompía mucho más el corazón ver a Kakyoin llorar que lo que el mismo podría estar sintiendo de haber sido dejado, preocupado le puso la mano en el hombro, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

-Nada, absolutamente nada, no eres tu –y era verdad, todos los demás estaban mal, Jotaro adoraría tener una relación con el, no lo dejaría ir nunca, lo querría por siempre y para siempre, lo deseaba como sus pulmones deseaban el aire.

-Entonces por que…-entonces Noriaki levanto la cabeza, y vio sus ojos humedecidos y cristalinos envueltos en lágrimas, aquello le dio un dolor en el pecho, preferiría darle un golpe y que llore por el dolor que que estuviera llorando por alguien mas que no valía la pena.

Se acerco a el y lo abrazo con timidez, sin querer verlo llorar, inesperadamente Kakyoin también se acercó a el y lo abrazo desesperado, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, descargando sus lloros y gimoteos en sus hombros, su querido pelirojo no merecía sufrir así.

No quería pensar en ello mientras su amigo lloraba por un amor que no resulto pero estaba disfrutando mucho el cómo su shampoo frutal invadía sus sentidos…y además de como se sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, como alguien pudo dejar ir esto? Estas sensaciones que deseaba con tanta fuerza que fueran exclusivas para el, que Kakyoin le diera besos y le regalara flores como le hacía a sus parejas.

Por que el era sumamente atento y lindo, desde que llego a la universidad no dejo de encontrarse con idiotas que no lo supieron apreciar, masomenos 7 idiotas, no lo sabía, no merecían esos tarados que recordara sus nombres.

Pero Kakyoin no lo quería, no notaba sus sentimientos y hasta podía estar bien así, si llegaba a notar que sus mejor amigo de la escuela estaba enamorado de el…todo cambiaría y no podría soportar arruinar su amistad, aun si le dolía demasiado todo.

Sus llantos se escuchaban horribles, quería pararlos, quería dejar de oírlos, Kakyoin sacaba un lado sensible que el no tenía nunca, y era solo producto del dolor que todo le causaba.

En un momento Kakyoin se soltó de el, parándose delante suyo, tironeando con sus manos de su musculosa para intentar recomponerse, se veía tan frágil y delicado…

Y incluso antes de que terminara de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, lo había besado.

Kakyoin lo estaba besando.

Y lo había dejado sin habla, aunque no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera podía pensar, lo estaba besando.

Kakyoin lo estaba besando!

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y estaba paralizado en su lugar, ni siquiera había movido sus labios todavía, sus manos temblaban en su musculosa y una respiración fuerte y caliente le chocaba contra la cara.

Sus finos y largos labios dándole un beso de pico estaban revolucionando su cabeza, estaban húmedos y suaves contra los suyos que eran secos y gruesos, con incluso aroma a alcohol, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, los labios de Kakyoin eran un deleite de sensaciones en su mente.

No quería perder la oportunidad, no quería pensar que esto era algo que le iba a pasar una sola vez en la vida, pero aún así la quería aprovechar, así que empezó a mover con gentileza sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo al pelirojo temblar debajo suyo, viendo sus ojos abrirse por un momento, encontrándose los 2 para después cerrarlos con algo que suponía que era pena, correspondiendo el beso, aquello hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de Jotaro, ahora lo estaba correspondiendo! El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la emoción y la alegría.

Con timidez poso sus grandes manos en su cintura, apoyando ligeramente la yema de sus dedos hasta que el beso empezó a volverse mas insistente, con lo que entendió que podía ir mas alla, y apoyo todas sus manos en su cintura, atrayéndolo a el, sintiéndose encantado por lo pequeña que era esta y lo bien que encajaban sus manos.

Paso el tiempo y tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, aunque Kakyoin no quería, estirando el beso entre besitos cortos y fatigados, al separarse el pelirojo tenía los ojos cerrados y eso asusto a Jotaro, pensando que se estaba arrepintiendo, o que no le había gustado, o que estaba pensando que se estaba arrepintiendo. Soltó su cintura y bajo la mirada con miedo, empezando a temblar, no quería que lo rechazara, no quería saber que lo odiaría, pero por que había hecho eso si todo podía resultar así? Por que lo había besado? Tenía tanto miedo…Kakyoin todavía no había reaccionado y el sentía que cada momento era una tortura.

Hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla, y entonces al ver al pelirojo lo vio todavía con los ojos llorosos, pero con la mirada fija en el.

-Jojo...me gustas –de sus labios habían salido esas palabras mágicas, con aquellas en las que había fantaseado tanto. No lo podía creer, otra vez no sabía ni donde estaba parado, solo se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos –desde hace tiempo tu… -su boca y sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, no caía en lo que escuchaba. No podía decir nada y el tiempo se iba, de apoco la mirada del pelirojo empezó a desesperarse y se levanto del sofá, tropezándose y casi cayéndose del miedo –lo siento yo…-lo había arruinado, que necesidad tenía de ponerse romántico con Jotaro y confesarle sus sentimientos? Aquellos que intentaba olvidar y perder cuando salía con otras personas.

No podía dejarlo ir, acaso estaba pensando que no le había gustado? Que lo había rechazado? No podía dejarlo ir así, asustado y tembloroso, Jojo se levanto del sofá y lo jalo del brazo, atrayéndolo hacía su pecho para abrazarlo con fuerza y restringirle el movimiento, sus piernas estaban enrredadas contra las suyas y podía jurar que iba a caerse si lo soltaba, pero no quería soltarlo. El pelirojo miro aturdido hacía arriba encontrándose con la mirada sonrojada de Jotaro.

-Tal vez estuviste buscando en el sitio equivocado –a Kakyoin se le iba a salir el alma del cuerpo, no entendía nada y lo poco que entendía parecía un sueño- me gustas Kakyoin, a mi también me gustas –susurro Jotaro afirmando su agarre, levantándolo y tomando su mejilla con una de sus manos, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, que Kakyoin también lo amara era todo lo que había esperado durante años –no necesitas a nadie mas, estoy aquí para ti

El pelirojo se paro y lo miro fijo a los ojos, perdiéndose en lo que estos le decían , sus manos se posaron en las mejillas del moreno imitando el mismo calor que le causaban las suyas sobre su piel.

-También te gusto? –Jotaro asintió con una sonrisa, viendo totalmente embobabado como una pequeña sonrisita se formaba en los labios de Kakyoin entre medio de su mirada de ingenuidad- tu no vas a dejarme no? –al oir eso Jojo supo que no necesitaba decir nada mas, se acerco a el y unió sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, sintiendo la respiración del chico chocar contra su piel como si le hubiera robado el aliento. El pelirojo se pego a el envolviendo con sus brazos su cuello, disfrutando del inesperado beso, nunca podría haber pensado que Jojo sentía algo por el, de la misma manera que el no se lo esperaba de su amigo.


End file.
